In the dark
by Hannah Gray
Summary: Everyone thinks It's hard being a princess, well obviously they have never been Michael.
1. Annoyance

In The Dark

By: Hannah Gray

A/N: I'm so sorry to make Michael a bad person, but you'll figure out why I have to later!! And he's not bad he's been taken advantage of!

Oh yea, the girl in this chapter isn't Mia (duh)

And the whole story is in Michael's POV 'cept like a few at the end I think, maybe not.

--------------------------------------

Thursday January 14th

It was dark, I had no idea what she was doing, she moved in to kiss me and I moved away. I could sense she was hurt. I leaned back to her and kissed her anyway. I don't want this, I'm a senior, Is my whole life just pick a girl and make out? She knew what I wanted. But she chose to take advantage of me. She sat on my lap and pulled my shirt off. By the end of the night all was lost. 

I can't believe it. What did I do? 

I got home at 2 a.m. Lilly looked at me and decided only to say: "Don't expect Mia to think that's cool." I looked down. Somehow I knew Lilly meant that I had sex with that girl, and not that my pants were on inside out.

-----------------------------------------

Friday January 15th

Arrgggh!!! It's the end of my life!!!

Of course I fell asleep in school today. In G&T! Mia woke me up. I have a feeling I'll never see "the girl" again. She got what she wanted. Of course I didn't! After school I heard Mia and Lilly talking In the next room. I peeked in to watch them! Lilly told Mia about last night. How fun...not!!!!!!

I found out Mia's sleeping over this weekend. Maybe I'll accidentally walk in without my shirt. Nah! After what Lilly said I think I might have to lay low a while!

----------------------------------------

A/N: sorry that was short. I just wanted to know what you thought before I continued. 

But anyway preview to next chapter:

I think I'm depressed. I don't think I can take not having Mia much longer. I need to do something now...


	2. Freak Of Nature

A/N I have to do this to him, I'm gonna make him a nice happy person later…..

Thanks to everyone who reviewed..It took me so long to do this cuz, I well forgot about this, I've been working on another story, which I wanted to finish before I posted.

Saturday January 16th

I've been depressed. Not just little kid mad, real depressed. I don't think I can take not having Mia much longer. I need her now. But I don't want to hurt her, like I've been hurt.

But I have to. She would never like the real me. I have to do this. Tonight. 

She's so perfect, I can't. 

This is the only way I can fight this horrible thing, being depressed.

I have to have her, tonight.

Saturday January 16th

Later

Ok so She's here I'm gonna have to do it…Kiss her that's all, make her know what I feel…

Sunday Morning January 17th

Avoiding Mia…..

I can't believe what I did. It was late and I was thinking about my horrible life. Wiping away my tears with no feeling left in me I got up. I walked silently into Lilly's room. I carried her into my room. (She's light!) I made her promise not to scream. She nodded. I started kissing her. I was slowly making my way down her neck, when I realized what I was doing. I blushed. But she didn't try to pull away, but now I'll never ever know!!I can't believe it. If I didn't snap out of it, I could have hurt her like what "the girl" did to me.

Ok I admit it. I do want her really bad, but I don't want to hurt her! 

I looked up at the breakfast table. Mia was pulling at her hair and Lilly was looking up at her. Mia tried to look at me, but I saw what she was hiding. A hickey… from me! Lilly caught me looking at her and put two and two together.

Of course next, "Uhh Michael, can I talk to you??"

Our conversation:

L: Michael what did you do?

M: I swear that was it!

L: (Looked down at my pants)

M: Ok Lilly if I tell you what happened will you believe me?

L: Maybe…

M: I haven't been feeling normal lately, you know, depressed, And after what happened…(I look at floor)…I felt like nothing would matter anyway, It was sort of dizzy, like I had no control, I wanted her so badly…

L: You are proving my point.

M: Lil. Shut Up. After I started kissing her I realized what I was doing, I stopped. I couldn't hurt her.

L: Michael, She's a Princess. You can't just go and make out with her. 

M: Lilly you just don't get it. I couldn't help it. I've liked her since like forever and she hates me….

L: Michael…you are really dumb…. 

M: what are you talking about???

A/n:

I really hate this story…It's sounds soo retarded, but If you like it….


	3. Complicated

In The Dark Chapter 3:

Lilly's POV

"Hey Mia," I said into the phone, "what's up?" Normally I'm not one to use such dumb phrase but hello; she hasn't talked to me, or my brother, for a week.

"Lillllyyyy," She said drawing out my name, "I don't wanna talk."

"Come on Mia I know you like my brother, I know you liked the fact that you guys made out."

"Lil, how did you find out about that?"

"Mia, you think you can just not talk to us for a week, with nothing being up, besides he told me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did he tell you? Why didn't he just keep his mouth closed? Why does he pretend he's interested so I can be embarrassed? I know he knows, but he doesn't have to make fun of me!"

"Mia, what the hell are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, you knew I liked your brother. You probably knew I was in love with him, too. But now it all changes. He just tries to make fun of me. Use me like Josh. I don't want him anymore. He's too different. He never really liked me."

"Mia, that's not true," I tried to say, but she had already hung up.

Great Now I have to talk to my brother.

Michael's POV

I kissed her, now she thinks I'm using her. She's a little bit messed up. Ok SO I am to but that is not the point. The point is she thinks all I want is someone to make out with. Great. Just great. I've been in love with her for like forever and she thinks I'm some kinda…Oh I don't wanna think about it.

I need to sleep. Can't seem to get her off of my mind.

Damn It this is annoying…I'm going over her house to talk to her. This better work.

A/n: I like short chapter, cuz I change the plot fast. I'll make a couple longer one's after this. The 4th chapter is really chaotic. 


	4. Does she listen to me?

In The dark Chapter 4

The Chapter that proves Mia really has no idea what is going on

A/n: know I told ya all I was gonna update, but I had to go on vacation.

Michael's POV

::Knock Knock::

"Hello," Mia said answering her door

"Hi," I said semi-cheerfully, who the hell was I kidding? Depressed-ly, if that was a word.

"Oh It's you." No it's the Easter bunny. But instead I say:

"Yes It's is." I'm such an idiot.

"What do you want?" I want you but that's beside the point.

"To Apologize."

"For what?" Hmm, I dunno, where were you yesterday?

"Yesterday."

"Oh it's ok, you finally made me realize that I'm way too obsessed, and that you don't love me back, even if it was the wrong way to show it. Bye." And she slammed the door in my face.

Remind me why I like her. Oh yea.

"Mia," I whined like a two year old. "I have to say something."

"You already did. Go away, I'll call Lars."

"May I remind you that Lars and I are friends."

"Shit. Fine come in." Ooh little Miss Princess swears.

*&*&*&*

"I'm sorry." I said sitting on her bed.

"Don't apologize. You don't have to like me."

"But I do. I'm in love with you."

"You are such a liar. Don't come to apologize, then lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Get out of my house!"

"Fine, but just know this. I promise you with all my heart and soul, I wasn't lying to you."

Mia tried to say something but I was already out the door.

I don't know what to think. Maybe she was right. I don't love her. But maybe, more likely, she was dead wrong.

And if she doesn't stop it, one of us is gonna kill each other. And she's too young to die.

A/n: No I'm not gonna kill Mia, but this is all I can say, Mia vs. Lilly…This isn't gonna be pretty….


	5. Out of my heart

In the Dark Chapter Five!

A/n; someone asked like a way long time ago if this was before book 3. Yea it's supposed to be in Book two, cuz Mia is friends with Kenny in this story. . Darn I gave the chapter away…lol

Disclaimer: Have I been doing this lately? I forgot…I don't own them all, and don't want to. I own enough fictional characters…*winks* yep Jessica is fake…

Michael's POV

I have no idea what to do now. Mia is here now. Knocking on my door. Wanting to talk to me. But I don't want to talk to her. If she thinks I'm lying now, do I really even want to start a relationship with her. Of course. But that's what I get for falling for younger girls. Damn it!

I decided to call Jessica Showalter. Nobody knows about us being friends, and I'd like to keep it that way. She's a cheerleader, but she's very sweet. We have been friends since we were five. She denies any relation to Kenny, even though he's her younger brother. Hey If I was related I'd do the same….

Anyways she's the one who always gives me advice and such. I love her for that, but in a best friend kind of way. She told me what to do, stay and my room and lie low for awhile. Hope that works because it sounds like World war three between Lil and Mia…

Lilly's POV

I don't like my best friend at all…She can not be doing this to me….

She's soo denying her true inner feelings. And for god's sake of course my brother is in love with her. Why would he be faking it? Good question. Great she's standing right behind me.

Mia's POV

What's up with Michael lately???

I'm too tired to write much in this diary tonight but, here's today.

Lilly is mad at me, and Michael lied to me…Real exciting. Just wait untill tommorrow….

A/N: this is kinda just a filler chapter…

I never planned on writing it, since I am mad at fanfiction.net……They deleted the whole music groups category…..where I spent most of my time…

SO enjoy, this story is only gonna go up to about chapter 10.


	6. Sweet revenge

In The Dark 

A/N: This is my first real fanfic that has gone this far (all my other were in music and they weren't done when the category got taken down. I have unpublished fics that go up to Chapter like 50, but I'm not gonna publish them here.)

Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it.

A/N: Italics are Mia's thoughts unless otherwise stated.

****

Chapter Six

Mia's Revenge

__

Hmm… I go to homeroom carrying a backpack with three cartons of eggs in it and I feel very, anti-authoritarianistic today. All I know is that I can't be mad at Michael very much longer. But Lilly, oh this could take days...weeks...even years maybe. I've decided to apologize to Michael as long as he admits he doesn't love me. Am I being stubborn? Maybe

"Hey Michael." _Ughh, say something cute._

"Mia." _What's going on here?_

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you before, it's just I hate being lied to." _Please tell me he wasn't lying._

"I wasn't lying." _Is this a miracle? I wish._

"I don't…I can't believe you." _I stutter when I'm nervous. I hope he thinks I like him and I didn't mean that I don't love him._

"Will this make you believe?" _A short sweet kiss. All-the-while, I was thinking, Michael hun, I think we've already been through this._

"Possibly." 

"How bout this?" _A longer more passionate kiss. Now we're getting somewhere._

"I love you Michael. Why don't you love me?"

"I do. Can't you see it?"

"Why did you hurt me?"

"I'm sorry I don't think before I act."

********

__

Ok. School Water tower. We broke in. We're so busted. We came to throw eggs at all the evil people that walk by.

Yay. I hit Lilly. She looked up. Michael grabbed me and we ducked. Why does this seem so familiar? Hmm, Lana. I hit her and the Kenny. I turned to Michael. He threw one at someone's back and they turned around and looked towards us. The principal?? Oh shit.

********

__

Principals office. Cute. Eggs look great on permanent records. I'm more worried about Michael. He doesn't seem to care however. Oh great. Now she's gonna punish us.

********

"What the hell," I complained to Michael, " two weeks suspension!"

"We deserve it," he said, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so dead," I said.

"Why?"

"One word. Grandmeré."

**************************

A/N: Do my short chapter bother anyone? I hardly ever update and that's cuz I forgot about this story. With SAT's, MCAS, and Iowas, dance, softball, and snowboarding I can barely remember how to mutliply fractions…lol


End file.
